


[podfic] the sun came out today

by eafay70



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:“So, where are you kidnapping me to?” Tim asks. He feels light in a way that he hasn’t in—years, it feels like.Dick winks, even as he shifts the car out of park and starts heading back down the driveway. “It wouldn’t be much of a kidnapping if I just told you, would it?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] the sun came out today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun came out today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408305) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



> author's notes:
>
>> title from [heavy sigh] Centerfield by John Fogerty. pls do not tell my 8th grade social studies teacher or my mother that i ever referred to this song in a positive context thx
>> 
>> i read some stuff with tim in it that made me sad today, so i decided i wanted to write happy tim! and i also remembered this series, and so, i wrote this fic.
>> 
>> i don't have a specific time period or vague AU this takes place in, but tim has definitely been red robin for a while now at the time of this fic, to give you a sense of where the characters are at
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This is a Winter Podfic Treats 2020 gift for yeswayappianway, whose enthusiasm for DCU has played a significant role in my first tentative steps into it! :) I hope you enjoy it!! 

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (7.25 MB, runtime 9:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/89hxz7q0slk4scd/the%20sun%20came%20out%20today.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (6.77 MB, runtime 9:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9k7rhbi7f0wol5f/the%20sun%20came%20out%20today.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! :D


End file.
